nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Containers
Containers are interactive objects in the game Test Subject Complete. Appearance Containers can vary in design. Wong's Take Out Wong's Take Out is the first container seen in Test Subject Complete, seen at the start of level eight. It is a white container filled with noodles and having two chopsticks sticking out of the container. On the cup is a green wrapping that shows in large letters "WONG'S" and in smaller letters "TAKE-OUT". Below that are some Chinese letterings and a smiling man. I Tea I Tea is another type of container. It is a white teacup reading in big block letters "I TEA". Steam also comes out of the cup. On level nineteen, the level that first introduces The Machine, the tea cup that Blue hops out of is destroyed at the start of the level. Floral Tissue Floral Tissue is the only container that is not food related. It is a yellow container covered in flower patterns. On the middle of the box there is a green oval that reads "floral TISSUE". Yummies Yummies looks like a white bag with pink trim. Across the top of the bag it reads "YUMMIES" in block letters. On the bag is a clear plastic and inside the player can see many multicolored fruit chews. Coffee cups Coffee cups are white ribbed cups with small drips of coffee on the sides. These are the only containers that do not have text written on them somewhere. They seem to be made of paper or Styrofoam. Game information After each level is completed between level eight to twenty-five, Blue will jump into a container. In this case, the container is taking the place of the food pill, which normally marks the end of a level in the Test Subject series. The container will then be carried by a mercenary to the next level, where Blue will jump out and begin the level. Before jumping out, however, Blue will stick its head a little bit over the rim of the container, so that only its eyes are showing. Blue will then look to the left and right, scanning for other mercenaries or Doctor Nastidious. After ensuring that no one is around (which is always the case), Blue will then jump out and the level will begin. Containers have a unique function in levels nineteen to twenty-four of Test Subject Complete. In these levels, The Machine tries to destroy Blue with its laser by tracking Blue with a reticule that is shown on the screen. However, The Machine cannot detect Blue while Blue is behind a container. Therefore, a container is a safe spot for the player to place Blue while planning out how to complete a level. At the beginning of level nineteen, The Machine fires its laser at Blue, but instead hits the container of that level, a teacup. This shatters the teacup, leaving only a cracked base that Blue can still hide behind. This is the only container that is broken in the game. Gallery Tsubiloveteabroken.png|The broken tea cup shown at the start of level nineteen Category:Test Subject series Category:Interactive objects